kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tooned Out
Tooned Out ('''Geek Anime! Fumu-Tan of the Stars '''in the Japanese version) is the 89th episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis King Dedede orders an anime group called Otakings from NME, but they backtrack him and do an anime show about Tiff instead, so Dedede decides for a 1 on 1 when he orders Anige disguised as Dis Walney! Episode Summary The episode starts with Dedede explaning the terrible result of his anime, "Dedede: Comin' at Ya!" to Customer Service, to which he says if they cannot complete an anime, his Majesty's debt wll rise, so Dedede orders him to send over anime specialists, so he sends over three geeks called the Otakings. They watch the anime, and are stunned for a while, so Escargoon tries to get their attention, but fails, they then talk about making an anime about Tiff, so the Otakings go out to collect data on her. Meanwhile, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby are out having a picnic, and Tiff suspects someone spying on her. She ignores it however, but then sees a tiny microphone on her picnic basket. The Otakings decide to follow her, which then prepares to scare her. While she sleeps, the Otakings take snapshots of her, which then causes her to report to Bookem, so after seeing the mike, Mabel, Lady Like, and Buttercup assists her into catching the peeping toms, for they say women are to be respected and not stalked at. The three catch the three geeks, then Bookem plays a recording machine, where they recorded Tiff back at the picnic. The Otakings introduce themselves, and tell their true intentions for stalking Tiff. She then gets mad for them taking snapshots of her, while they just say she is beautiful when she's angry. Everyone in Cappy town give their ideas out for the anime, but notice the the Otakings disappeared, so they give chase. Back at the castle, Dedede finds that the broadcast of the animes 7:30, so he proceeds to find te Otakings. They are arrested and taken to the dungeon for working on the anime. Six days later, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby have another picnic, thinking the Otakings are gone, but Meta Knight tells them that Dedede has been actting odd. They head to the castle, and see Dedede preparing the anime, so Tiff questions if the Otakings are drawing her and not Dedede Man. They then go to the dungeon to check the geeks' work. They only draw Tiff, so Dedede calls Customer Service, and order him to send another anime specialist. He send over Dis Walney, and Tiff is overjoyed to see him, but Dedede knocks them away and tells him to finish anime by tomorrow, so he uses computer animton to finish the anime, and attaches optic sensors to Kirby and Dedede, who prepare to fight. Kirby is brutally beaten by Dedede, as Dis Walney ordered, so Tiff questions why he's making Dedede do this, then runs to Dis Walney, who zaps her with an electric force field, and reveals himself as the demon beast Anige. He zaps Kirby with a red beam, and uses an N64-like controller to move Dedede and Kirby around for them to fight. Kirby is once again, brutally beaten, but all the beating causes the optic sensors on Kirby to fall off. Tif runs to Kirby, but Meta Knight stops her and tells Kirby to inhale the optic sensors. He proceeds to do so and transfoms to Spark Kirby. Anige then fires another red beam, but Kirby fights back with Double Spark, which electrocutes Anige. Kirby launches another Double Spark, which destroys the computer. The time for the anime almost reaches, and Dedede and Escargoon cry about how their debt is going up again. Tiff says the Otakings were useless as well, which then makes Dedede proceed to the dugeon, where they complete the anime. They prepare to broadcast it. Tiff says tat se's proud of the Otakings for making something they're passionate about. The anime plays, and shows an anime of Tiff, which disgusts everyone but the Otakings. Tiff, on the other hand, gets mad, and prepares to smash the Otakings with the hammer similar to Dedede's, and the episode ends with the chase still going on. Changes in the dub Several bits of mature (teen) Tiff were changed due to some mature themes. Trivia *Gengu's idea of a toy thinking he is a space hero may be a reference Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story. Curio's idea (called Indiana Curio in the Japanese version) was inspired by Indiana Jones. Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes